Frozen Dreams
by halo3vsloz
Summary: Striving to be a Champion is a worthy goal indeed, but can an orphan like Sasha really accomplish that? (An entirely new region based on Russia, filled with new Pokemon and New teams)
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

Sasha Smirnov looked out into the stars as she lay on the grass.

The girl was rather small, pale with long blonde hair trailing down to her waist. The fourteen year old girl was unable to sleep as she stared into the nebulous abyss above her, bright blue eyes gazing up as the stars twinkled back down at her. She wore a small plain grey t-shirt and grey skirt along with black pantyhose and black shoes, but as an orphan, that was all she could afford. Luckily, she had managed to save up and purchase her very own pokeball by working as the local Zelenyy Town's professor's assistant.

And even better, Professor Fennel, a student that had come to the Strana Region after studying under Professor Juniper from Unova, had promised to give her a pokemon later that night so she could start a pokemon journey of her own! Along with a pokedex and a phone! Soon she would be on her way to becoming rich and famous, becoming champion of the region so everyone would look up to her instead of looking down at her for being poor and unwanted!

Even her friends, Nicholas and, well Natasha wasn't as much as a friend as she was someone the girl knew, would be starting their journeys as well. The Professor had managed to snag them each a pokemon of their own by calling in some favors with the local gym leaders, and so, her friends would be with her along the way as well.

"Hehehe!" She let out a giggle as her smile split her face. "I can't wait! We'll be getting our pokemon tonight and then we'll be starting our journey tomorrow! I'll finally leave this place!"

Sasha was too busy thinking on her relationship with her friends that she didn't notice as one of the stars got brighter...till said "star" slammed into the ground a couple feet from her, the girl jumping up and yelping as she hid behind a nearby rock. She looked at the strange crater, debating whether she should go back to Zelenyy Town...but her curiosity got the better of her. While she was rather cautious for a girl her age, and one of the brightest students attending the local League school, having graduated at the top of her class, she was still quite curious.

As she slowly crept closer to the crater, she noticed a bright green light coming from it, and decided to take a peek into it.

"Is that...a Minior?" She asks herself. "They only come from the Alola region, and some parts of Unova and even then, it's usually in the ozone layer...what's one doing all the way out here?" She fumbles in her pockets and pulls out her glasses, her blue eyes widening as she takes in the Minior's appearance. "Green. Huh, that's a rather rare color for you isn't it?" She says as she touches the pokemon, wincing as she pulls her hand back, the meteor pokemon still hot to the touch. The Minior let's out a pitiful squeal, and Sasha feels nothing but pity for the creature, but there is nothing she could do to help it.

Its shell was too busted up and had seemed to shatter upon landing, and it was still too hot to touch. Not to mention, she didn't have any potions, nor could she afford any. Biting her lower lip, she decided to sit there and comfort the small star-like creature, the little pokemon beeping and booping in it's own strange little language. It was as it was slowly calming down and stopped wiggling so much, that Sasha noticed a slight difference between this one and the one's she had seen when she studied in her books.

It had a strange crystal lodged in it, and it looked to be causing it physical pain.

"This is what caused you to crash, didn't it little guy?" She asks, and the face of the Minior nods, beeping enthusiastically as she reached forward and grabbed the crystal, taking care not to touch the creature's still hot, if not dangerously so, body. "This is gonna hurt, alright? You mind if I pull it out?" The pokemon nods, and she plants her shoe on it's body and pulls on the crystal lodged in it, the green being letting out a cry as she tugged as hard as she could. With a loud crack, she had finally managed to get it out, the pokemon letting out a cry of relief as it slipped out from under her foot and slowly hovered over the ground.

Sasha glanced at the strange crystal, feeling oddly enticed by it. Small ethereal shapes moved around inside it, as if the crystal itself was alive.

Images of a large grey pokemon, made up of strange green crystals filled her mind, and she felt like she could scream when it looked at her, hearing it call out her name in her mind...

The blonde knew she should have put the crystal down when she heard that voice in her mind, two green orbs and a slash representing a mouth appearing in the crystal, but she couldn't help it. If it wasn't the child like wonder at finding a talking rock keeping her from dropping it and running, the psychic compulsions on it practically demanded she hold onto it, the instincts deep in her mind being overridden by the magic of the crystal. She took the crystal, her grip tight, as she pointed the sharp end at her chest, the Minior making panicked bleeping noises.

She ignored it as she jammed the crystal into her chest.

Her world slowly dimmed as she fell unconscious, green energy flowing out of the crystal and into her body.

 **An Hour later...**

"BLEEEP!"

"Huh? Wah?" Sasha blinks her eyes as she takes in the green Minior floating above her, dust starting to coalesce on the outside of it's body to form it's hardened shell. "That...that wasn't a dream, was it?" She asks the pokemon, and it let's out a bleep that sounds like a no in reply. "Maybe I should go ask Fennel-"

Her alarm on her watch bleeps, and her eyes nearly bug out of her skull.

"Crap! I'll be late to get back to the professor!" She jumps up from the ground, the Minior following her as she runs back, not noticing the crystal jangling in her pocket.

 **At the Zelenyy Town Labs…**

"Sasha, where've you been? The professors gonna open her doors any second!" Her friend, a tall boy named Gregory asked. "You stupid or somethin'?" The delinquent asks, Sasha rolling her eyes in return. The boy was an old friend of hers, but he was known as a rather shady individual around town. Mostly due to the fact that he dropped out of League School at eleven and took up a career in creating rather, in her opinion, tacky jewelry. A bit odd of a career choice for the brunette, but if it was what made him happy, and judging by the large Crown symbol adorned on his necklace, it most certainly did.

"I'm not stupid. I was just," She didn't want to say passed out per say. More like she fell asleep, because she knew he would needle her about it incessantly if she told him. "sleeping. You know how comfy the plains get in the summer, before the winter comes and blankets this place and we have to stay inside because it's too cold."

"Don't remind me. The matron down at the orphanage threw a fit when I got outside that one time and-" He looks surprised at the small floating rock slowly traveling behind her, "Hey, you made a little friend while you were away?"

Sasha nods her head. "Yeah, it's a Minior. Fell right near me and," She clutches her head, wanting to tell him about the crystal lodged in it, but it felt like her head was going to explode just thinking about it, "Gaah!"

"Hey losers, figured you two would've missed getting your pokemon, y'know." A voice says from behind her, Sasha turning her head to spot Natasha. The beautiful redhead tilts her head as she looks at Sasha, her tall curvy frame covered up by a fluffy coat, a nice red shirt, and blue denim pants. "I know you're pathetic, but don't go collapsing before you even get your pokemon."

"Screw you." Sasha replies. Natasha gives her a look that told Sasha that she would be in for a tongue lashing, but Natasha held off on that. It wouldn't look good for her to talk that way if the professor showed up. "Now uh...what we're you saying Gregory?"

"I was asking about the floating ball next to you." He says, laying a hand on the Minior, the pokemon smiling back at him with it's wispy eyes and mouth.

"Mini!"

"Ah, well, it landed right next to me and," She let's out a breath as the pain briefly returns, as if the memory would make her feel pain if she mentioned it, "I helped it out of the crater. It's been following me ever since."

"A falling Minior is a sign of good luck, y'know, something you're really gonna need." Natasha says as she too begins to pet the floating orb-being, the Rock and Flying type letting out an excited cry under all the attention. "Thing is pretty cute, y'know." The redhead has a small smile under her face as Minior glows under the preening. "I'll admit, it makes me a little jealous, but I'm going to be getting a pokemon of my own soon, y'know, so I won't have to worry."

"And then we'll start makin' money." Gregory says, with Sasha nodding along with him. The two were orphans, and both of them knew what it was like to be poor and unwanted. But with their pokemon, they could be rich, powerful, and most of all, famous. That was why they were gunning for the championship position, even if they had different endgoals. Natasha on the other hand, simply wanted the fame and the power that came along with being a champion. "I'll finally be able to fund a rapping career. I'll have bitches all over me."

Sasha let's a small laugh escape from her lips. "Oh, and what are we chopped liver?"

"Nah, you two aren't bitches. Well..." He let's a small grin slide across his face, "I don't really know about Natasha."

"Once I get my pokemon, I'm going to pound you till you beg for mercy, y'know." Natasha states.

"Uh Natasha, I think you should reword your threat." Sasha says, Gregory giving Natasha a sly grin at her comment.

"Y'know, why would I do that?" She asks, her red hair cascading down her shoulders as she tilted her head.

Sasha is silent for a few moments, before replying. "Never mind."

As the trio chats, Minior floating in the middle of the group, the door to the Shamrock Laboratory opens, and a tall woman steps out. With long black hair cascading down to her ankles, blue eyes behind glasses, and a lab coat covering her, Professor Fennel looks every bit the studious researcher she was. She smiled at the trio, seeing the children as full of potential, her massive Musharna, a wopping four feet long, floating beside her as she welcomed the three into her labs.

"So how has it been you three? Still studying those text books I gave you?" She asks as the three and the Minior follow her. A chorus of yes are her answer, though the varying enthusiasm was a bit off putting. "Good. And I see you even have a little friend with you."

"Yeah, Sasha found it in a crater, y'know." Natasha says, her eyes a bit distracted as she spots the pokeball sitting on a pedestal near the far end of the lab.

"You must have good luck to find one Sasha," The blonde girl preens a bit under the praise. "Getting your hands on one, especially a green one, is a hard feat indeed. Most of them tend to self-destruct when confronted, since that's there main defense mechanism against pokemon hunting them. The shrapnel from their shells is quite lethal. Here," She says, pulling out a pokeball from her pocket and handing it to Sasha. "Be thankful we're in a dusty area so the shell could start to coalesce again around it, or it probably would've floated off to Mt. Gora. A pokeball should help keep it with you until it learns how to control it's weight so it doesn't float off."

"Thanks, Mo-" Sasha quickly corrects herself. "Professor."

A small smile creeps onto Fennel's face. She had a soft spot for the orphan, and after over a year of the girl working for her, she had began to treat the girl as more than just an assistant. Sasha had been rather shy about it at first, but had quickly warmed up to the woman, seeing her as the mother she never had, and it warmed Fennel's heart. "Your welcome. Now," She picks up a pokeball and hands it to Gregory, along with a League Phone and a Pokedex. "This little guy is one of the first species that was discovered on the Strana Islands to the East of here. A little firey guy for a little guy with a firey spirit." She let's out a chuckle as the teen turns his head, hating being called little. "This Flambear is yours."

Gregory tries not to be rude, but ends up being rude anyway as he snatches the items out of her hand, too excited to care what people think of him as he presses the button on the ball and unleashes his pokemon. The flash from it dies down, and unveils possibly the cutest thing Sasha had ever seen. A small red bear like creature, with hair that was firey red covering it's body, and black streaks in it, looked up at its new trainer, its small black eyes looking at its trainer with an expression of excitement.

"Flam! Flambear!"

Gregory let out a high pitched squeal, instantly lowering Natasha's respect for him, as he picked up the pokemon and hugged it to him. "This is awesome yo! Thanks professor, you're the best! I'm gonna head back to the orphanage and pack my stuff before heading on Route 1. See y'all later!" He says excitedly as he books it outta there.

Natasha shakes her head as she watches him leave. "Ugh, why are we stuck with him, y'know. Why couldn't we be stuck with Patrick. At least he was really hot."

Sasha let's out a small giggle. "Oh come on, he isn't that bad. He's just a little...eccentric."

"A little friggin weird is more like it." The redhead replies. "Eh, could be worse. Could be wearing a wig like you, y'know. He's pretty scary already."

"Hey, don't talk about my wig. You know why I wear it!" Sasha replies, before Professor Fennel coughs, reminding the two girls of her presence. She smiles eerily down on them, as if practically begging them to continue so she could use her freak of nature Musharna to force them to calm down.

"Are you two finished?" She asks, and the girls quickly nod. "Good. Now," She grabs another League Phone, along with a pokeball and a pokedex. "This one contains a rather eerie little pokemon known as a Grelien. They're known to use their psychic power to send people visions, most of them tending to be like a lucid dream when experienced. It's also one of the few Psychic and Dark Type pokemon known to man, giving it an edge against enemy psychic types, while still allowing it all the powers of one. I believe this pokemon shall complement you nicely." She hands Natasha her items, the girl putting her phone and pokedex in her pocket before releasing her pokemon. The Grelien is, in Sasha's opinion, creepy as hell. Two large black eyes on an entirely white body, with no arms, two spindly legs, and a small mouth with sharp teeth. The Grelien looked up at it's new owner with nothing short of awe, having never seen a human before. Natasha looked at her pokemon for a moment, before she cradled it in her arm's and hugged it.

"Thank you professor. She's perfect, y'know." That is all the redhead says as she takes her pokemon back with her as she leaves and heads towards the orphanage. Fennel smiles as she looks at Sasha, the girl watching nervously as her friend leaves.

"It's okay Sasha. You can take your wig off." She says. Sasha does so reluctantly, taking the long blonde wig off to reveal dark purple hair in a bob cut underneath. A long scar went across her forehead, red and angry, a result of a psy-slash from a psychic criminal, the one who took her parents from her. It was a constant reminder of her parent's death, and something the other kids had made fun of her for, and so, Fennel had acquired the girl a wig. She had known what it felt like to be mocked for your appearance, but as time had gone by, she had regretted it. The girl was beautiful in her opinion, and shouldn't cover up her features, comforting herself in a lie so others would accept her. Just like Fennel had figured after apprenticing under Professor Juniper, others opinions didn't matter, only her own had mattered.

But if it helped the girl, then for now, she would tolerate it. But not when they were alone. Now, she got to see the real girl and not the impression she put up for others.

"Mom." Sasha says, hugging the woman, her face pressed against her lab coat. "Thank you for everything."

"You don't have to thank me honey." She says, bending down to lay a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes I do. No one else wanted me after what happened to my parents, and everyone else made fun of me because of my scar, and I was ugly and messed up. But when I apprenticed under you, you cared about me and showed me that there was someone who wanted me, and even when you couldn't afford to adopt me, you still spent time with me." She let out a sniffle as Fennel kissed her on the forehead, her hand rubbing small circles on her back. "Just...thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She replies, laying one last kiss on the scar on her forehead. "You're a wonderful daughter, and I know you'll be a great trainer. Out of the three, I know you'll be the only one to use your pokedex, to learn more about pokemon, and use that to overcome any trails you'll face. The other two rely on intimidation or brute force, and that'll get them far, but not as far as you. I may not be a psychic, but I don't need those powers to see the bright future ahead of you."

"Now," She hands Sasha a pokedex and a League phone, the girl quickly shoving it in her pockets. "I know you may not be very...comfortable around psychic types, but I believe that this pokemon, a Psychic and Ice type, will be the best fit for you. She'll protect you, just like I know you'll protect her. Now, why don't you see what she is?"

Sasha gulps, a bit cautious to unleash a psychic type, but if her mother had said it was good for her, then she believed her. She closed her eyes as she pressed the button, and with a flash, the pokemon was released. A small cry is heard, a rather cute one in her opinion, and she opens her eyes. A small purple skinned girlish creature is in front of her, an adorable red dress made of hair psychically weaved, adorned on her along with a small yellow bib. Long blonde hair cascaded down the creatures head, and it looked up at the trainer with it's charcoal orbs.

"Smooch?"

Sasha's heart melted at the sight of the adorable psychic pokemon. While she hated psychics, this one was okay in her books. She felt a small tingle in her mind, and she started to hear the smoochum's voice in her head.

'Will you be my friend? My mommy's gone and I don't have anyone else.' It asked, and the purple haired girl felt her heart break at that. No wonder Fennel thought she would like it, the pokemon was just like her. An orphan with no one else. Resolve filled Sasha's heart as she looked down at the creature.

'I will be your friend.' She replies, and the smoochum walks closer and hugs her leg.

"I see you two are getting along quite well already." Fennel says, "I found her in my journeys in Johto. A haunter had attacked a jynx and her mother didn't make it. I figured you two would get along with your similar situations. Either way, she's quite a beauty isn't she." Sasha nods as she picks up her little friend, the smoochum snuggling into her chest. "She's a rather recent variant that has popped up in Johto, a mutation that causes them to be rather hairy in the egg, so when they're born, they'll have a higher chance of survival once they pluck the hair out and weave it into the dress. We're calling them Beta Smoochums, and you're one of the lucky few that has one. So, what are you gonna call her?" Fennel asks, and Sasha mulls it over before asking the Smoochum if she has a name of her own. The tiny blonde pokemon shakes her head, and Sasha decides on a name for her.

"Sneg. It's Strana for Snow." She says and Fennel nods.

"A fine name. And what about your Minior? He's become quite attached to you as well." Fennel asks.

"I'm thinking Zvesda. It means star." She says as she returns the smoochum to her pokeball. "I know I'm starting to repeat myself, but thank you Mom. For everything."

"You don't need to thank me." Fennel says, slowly walking Sasha towards the entrance of her labs. "But if you feel the need to, do it by being the best trainer and researcher you can be. Go out and discover things, and make me proud apprentice." She says with a smile, Sasha giving her a hug before she departs. "And remember to call me on your phone!" She shouts out to the retreating girl, the purple haired girl putting her wig back on, hiding her scar with the fake blonde hair.

As she approaches the orphanage, she can't help but look around at the small town around her, barely more than forty people in all. The small lamps that light the way on the few roads in the place, the beautiful sky, red flowers surrounding her. She'd all be leaving this tomorrow, and while some memories of this place were bad, she also had plenty of good ones.

She stepped into the orphanage, layed down on her bed, and fell asleep.

Dreaming of the adventures that awaited her...


	2. The Road to Krosnyy City

Chapter 2

As Sasha traveled down Route 1, the singing of Finchettes, a small brown bird pokemon, filling her ears as she walked down the farm lands, a few patches of tall grass around her, she took out a cord from her pokedex and plugged into her two companion's pokeballs. Information filled up the screen on the bright red computer, and she couldn't help but browse through it.

She looked through the moveset of Sneg, her smoochum proving to be quite the capable little pokemon. Pound, Lick, and Sweet Kiss, all standard moves for a Smoochum, but the icing on top was the Ice Punch, a move that had to be bred into the Smoochum line. Despite Smoochum's rather weak attack and defense, on par with the pitiful stats of an Abra, it wasn't Ice Punch's damage that made her lick her lips, but rather, the chance of causing the Frozen Status effect. Sure, it probably wasn't powerful enough to freeze a large pokemon, but it could certainly cause a limb to freeze up, which would spell the end of a battle if the enemy pokemon couldn't get around that. Her Forewarn ability also made her quite delicious in the pokemon researcher's eyes. A psychic that could see it's enemies attacks would make an even greater asset than other Smoochums. Of course, the trade off was a bit bad since the Oblivious ability would've made her immune to some of the more underhanded attacks, but in Sasha's mind, she would find a work around for that. Either way, she was going to get some training done before they reached their first gym in Krasnyy City so Smoochum would be putting her skills to the test!

Now if only she could tutor her little friend in the Signal Beam attack. Her powerful Special Attack would lend it well to the bug type move, but type moves that weren't naturally learned were rather difficult for a pokemon to learn, especially one that had a type weakness to it. But teaching it to her would be well worth it when it came to the first gym, Yaga being a well known psychic-type gym leader. Even if she didn't know the pokemon the older woman used, no one did since it was kept classified so people wouldn't train their pokemon to simply fight one set (which would be lethal in any pokemon trainer's career), having that trump card on hand would be incredibly useful.

Her Minior on the other hand...Professor Fennel was right. She was indeed lucky. After watching some videos on Poketube, she watched as someone from Alola completely swept entire teams once they used Shell Smash on their Miniors, lowering it's defense and special defense, while drastically increasing it's speed, attack, and special attack. And once it's Shield's Down ability activated, switching it's formidable defenses into a crushing offense, well...it was pretty much over for the enemy team. Unfortunately, it was one of the last moves it learned, but hers still knew some pretty decent moves. Rollout, Defense Curl, and Tackle. Nothing too fancy, but nothing to be looked down upon either. She just couldn't wait to start trying to tutor it in some of it's other moves. A nice Iron Head, or Zen Headbutt, would certainly be a surprise to any opponents that dared face her Zvesda. And once it learned Shell Smash...

She bit her lower lip at the thought, trying not to let her tongue loll out of her mouth as she thought of the destruction her little meteor pokemon could cause.

'Either way, we've gotta train. And there's no better place than Route 1.'

The farmlands that made up Route 1 were quiet, pleasant, and filled with weak pokemon. New trainers who hadn't received their starters, either from the Local Gym Leader, or the Regional Pokemon Professors (Or relatives if they were lucky) flocked to this place to battle and train. Of course, it wasn't very high stakes, and the amount of money made was negligable compared to what was needed to buy things like TM's, but a nice match could net around 150 Pokedollars. Not much with potions costing around 300 pokedollars, but it was a start. Plus it would provide the experience her pokemon needed to train and learn.

"Hey you!" A small boy says as he walks up to her, an astoundingly large Molrat on his shoulder. Normally such creatures would only be up to below someone's ankle at best, but this one was almost an inch or two above his! "My name is Billy! I work down at the local farm with my dad. Anyway, wanna fight?"

"Sure. Any rules you want to set?" Sasha asks, the boy putting his finger up to his chin and mulling it over.

"Nah. I only got my Molrat, but it's in the top percentage of all Molrats. It's even a Gallonsize pokemon!" He says proudly, and Sasha nods at that. Pintsize pokemon were usually people's pets, miniature pokemon to carry in people's purses or backpacks as a sign of status considering the miniature gene that caused it was on par with shinies in rarity. Gallonsize pokemon on the other hand, while still rare, were less so than shinies or miniatures, and were great for battling, the mutation causing them to be bigger and stronger than their average counterparts. "You only got two pokemon with you, so we should be good." He says, his Molrat squeaking in agreement.

"Okay then," Sasha says, a small smile coming over her face. 'My first pokemon battle! I can't screw this up!' She presses the button on the pokeball, unleashing her Smoochum, Sneg. "you asked for it."

"All right," His Molrat, a rather cute, if blind, molerat-like pokemon with a brown and white color scheme and big incisors jumped off his shoulder. "Let's do this! Molerat use pound!" The creature springs into action, using it's powerful leg muscles to launch it forward. Sneg is surprised, both by the sheer size of the rat and by it's speed. It slams into her stomach, sending the Smoochum sprawling.

'Hmmph! I don't like this ugly rat!' Sasha hears the Smoochum say in her mind. 'Any plans friend? I don't think I can take another hit like that, especially a physical one.'

'Don't worry, I've got a plan. But I can't relay orders in my head because I'm a bit of a ditz sometimes and I don't want you screwing up because of me.' Sasha says, the small blonde pokemon nodding in reply. 'Okay, you ready?'

'Ready.'

"Sneg, get in close and hit him with your ice punch." Sneg looks confused by the plan, especially since she had a weak attack and defense, but she obeyed nonetheless, the Molrat having grown arrogant due to it's massive size. The hit barely managed to connect, but it did, and the effects were obvious. The Molrat looked down at his left leg and screeched, the limb being under the status effect of Frozen. "Yes! Now go for a Sweet Kiss!"

Sneg looked reluctant to kiss the, in her mind, repulsive creature. But her boss' plan had worked so far and she trusted her one and only friend, even if her child-like mind reminded her that she had only met her yesterday. The Smoochum puckered up, before unleashing a devastating smooch right on it's face. The Molrat's eyes glazed for a second, before the Confusion took hold of it, it's eyes glancing around it's environment wearily, as if it couldn't comprehend what was going on around it.

"No! Molrat! Snap out of it!" The boy cries out, but the Molrat is too confused to listen. Despite it's frozen limb, it jumps forward, but the combination of the confusion and the Frozen status causes it to headbutt a tree, knocking itself out. "God dang it Molrat..." The boy slumps as Sasha walks forward and picks her Smoochum up, the little blonde letting out a squeal as Sasha spun her around.

"We won! I knew we could do it!" She says, and the boy picks up his Molerat in his arms, wincing at the nasty bruise starting to form on it's head.

"Yeah yeah." He pulls some money out of his pocket, around 150 pokedollars, "Here you go. If you want to ever battle again, you know where to find me."

"Okay. Don't let yourself get all rusty though! I expect it to be a Molking if we fight again!" She shouts and the boy smiles back at her as he walks off, "You okay Sneg?"

'I have a bit of a bruise in my side, but I should be fine for now.' The smoochum says, before pushing her hair up in a pompous manner. 'A small price to pay for showing that rat who's boss.'

Their trip down Route 1 took a couple of hours, the Trainer and her pokemon fighting around six battles, Sasha enjoying the look on their faces when they realized she had pokemon that were not the typical Inrigo Starters. Sneg had managed to fight two more battles, honing her skills with her moves, especially her Ice Punch and Lick, before Sasha kept her from fighting so she wouldn't be too hurt. Zvesda managed to blow through the remaining four trainers, before being defeated by a rather strong kid, obviously a farmer due to his pokemon, a rather tanky Mozcow, a rather large blue cow-like pokemon with ridges on it's back and a large poofy tail.

Even with her pokemon defeated, Sasha was rather happy with the results. They had proven themselves to be exceptional pokemon, and it could only go further from here. She was practically salivating at the thought of what her pokemon could do by the time she became strong enough to attend the League Conference.

The amount of money she got was also a nice plus, even if she lost some to the last guy.

As she walked into Krosnyy City, the place living up to it's name with all the red colored buildings, an odd choice due to the rather Psychic nature of the gym clashing with the Town's color scheme, but she wasn't going to judge the Psychic leader. As long as she could get through this as quickly as possible and avoid the older psychic, she would be a happy trainer. While she would've liked to explore the city a bit more first, having grown up in the rather backwater town that was Shamrock Town, but she had her priorities set.

First, heal her pokemon up.

Second, have dinner with her pokemon. Preferably in one of the cheap rooms provided by the Pokemon Center.

Third, buy more items, especially pokeballs. Need to catch more pokemon for a full team.

Fourth, Train to kick ass and take names.

Fifth, repeat four till suitably bitching enough to take on the gym leader.

With her mind set, she walked into the Pokemon Center, the telltale jingle of the Pokemon Center filling her ears.

The Next Day…

With a few books by her side and a couple items in her bookbag, courtesy of purchasing them from the Pokemart inside the Pokemon Center, Sasha set out to train in the nearby Route 3, a small grassland near a large lake. She unleashed her two pokemon, the red haze revealing Sneg and Zvesda.

"Okay you two, we're going to be training in speed and endurance for a bit, and then we'll get to stepping up our game regarding your movesets, alright?" She asked. Zvesda let out a trill of approval, a loud "MINI!" ringing from it's ethereal mouth. Sneg on the other hand, grumbled as she stood next to her trainer, letting out a small 'Why the heck am I even doing this?' through the telepathy link. Sasha let out a small chuckle at that, before she began to stretch, Sneg mimicking her master while the Minior simply stretched it's stubs out. The fake blond haired girl had read that working out with pokemon helped not only motivate them, but made them push harder and thus gain better results from their training.

Especially fighting pokemon.

With Smoochum's typically having pretty pathetic defense and attack, along with the fact that, as a psychic pokemon, she wouldn't have much stamina in the first place due to an over reliance on mental prowess, Sasha had decided to fix that problem as best she could. Plus, it would help with her own stamina issues and hopefully help build up some muscle. She was a young girl in a world where teenagers that were as young as ten and as old as fifteen were declared adults and allowed to go there own way. It was a scary thought that she may be helpless if someone got the jump on her and tried to do things to her.

It was certainly something she didn't want to think about.

So, she had purchased books on Martial Arts, and muscle building, along with a few supplements to help. She was also hoping to help build up an Aura. Being that humans had stood alongside pokemon for so long, they too had developed an Aura of their own, from the same energy that Pokemon used for their more esoteric attacks. PK Energy, it was called, and anyone could use it. Unfortunately, it took a long time to use, but the results were well worth it. Enhanced muscles, the ability to use it to do many of the more physical fighting and normal moves, and simply a healthier body from all the physical fitness it required.

That, and it would give her a defense against Psychics.

Of course, that was months away at the very least, but there was no harm done in increasing her pokemon and her own stamina and endurance. Their stretches eventually evolved into a series of pushup, squats, situps and a mile run. Needless to say, the future pokemon professor and her Smoochum were rather sore by the end of their workout. Minior wasn't but he had instead been forced to work on his moves since it couldn't really increase it's physical form outside of it's shell, so she had it work on forming and reforming it's shell as fast as it could, to flex it's "muscles" so to speak.

Then the two had got to training. While Sasha practiced Martial Arts she had read from the book, having chosen Tai Kwon Doe, Sneg and Zvesda decided to put their abilities to the test on the surrounding area. Sneg smashed her fist into a lone tree, the mark leaving a small frozen crater where her fist hit. She looked back at her hand, then at the tree in awe. She had thought her trainer was stupid for trying to physically train a psychic type, but the results were surely showing. And as she grew, she felt that she could use her ice in new ways, freezing the air to chilling temperatures and blasting it at the opponent. She used this new move, trading Pound for Powder Snow, on the tree, leaving a small bit of frost on the bark. Sneg's lips turned up in a smile as she continued to practice her techniques, her control over her ice growing steadily stronger and stronger.

After a while, Sasha had finished practicing, the teen drenched in sweat as she walked over, League Phone in hand. Using RedTube, she managed to show Sneg a fight where a bug type used Signal Beam, and tried to give her tips on how to create it. It was frustrating to the Psychic pokemon, the small blonde trying to create the sinister beams of light the move was known for. As it went against not only her typing, but was also a move that was super effective against her, it was difficult for the little Smoochum to pull off, but by the end of the training session, she had managed to create a small purple beam that left an energy burn on the tree. She had forgotten Lick in the process, and while it was a weak Signal Beam, it was still one nonetheless.

Minior on the other hand, had taken to increasing the size of it's Rollout and speed that it could hit, leaving a small trail of destruction in it's wake. It even helped with the speed it could reform it's shell since it followed the same principle of gathering earth around it, allowing it's shell to become smoother and more resilient. Having grown slightly, it had learned Confuse Ray and had taken to practicing it on nearby Snochic, the ice bird pokemon, a rather small pale blue bird with a large beak, swaying as it slowly hopped around instead of flying.

Sasha had also tried to teach Zvesda the move Iron Head, and it was quickly apparent that it was easy for the pokemon to do. Despite the typing of Steel being against it's own Rock typing, the move relied on principles that it used to form it's shell and Rollout. Hence, while it's shell only gave the slick gleam that were a sign of a Steel move half the time, it at least worked and could be improved upon in the future. Tackle was discarded for the superior move, and while it was still imperfect, Sasha resolved to train with her team to perfect their moves so when the time came to face the Psychic gym leader, they would have no doubt about their victory.

"Mini!" The meteor pokemon let out an excite squeak, it's tiny limbs sticking out of it's dense shell, pointing towards a large monkey-like creature with grass for hair and a large jewel on it's long tail, scurrying up one of the trees to grab an Oran Berry off the same tree Sneg used to train. The girl grinned as she spotted the monkey, the Weedape snacking on one of the Oran Berry's at the top of the tree. She fumbled in her backpack for a moment before pulling out a pokeball, pushing up her glasses to lend her eyes a menacing gleam. "Minior, now's the time to test out your new move. Weedape is a grass type, so your Iron Head should be normally effective against it! Sneg, ready a powder snow if Zvesda misses!"

Sneg nods in reply as the air turns frigid around her, Zvesda rocketing off and...missing the Weedape by only a few feet, snapping the branch it was on and causing the grass type to panic. It tries to flee, but a powerful Powder Snow hits it, sending it sprawling into the tree, frost all over it's grassy hair. Weedape however, is quite the fighter, and doesn't give in easily, the Grass type pokemon's pushing itself off the tree before kicking Smoochum in the right side twice, unleashing a nasty double kick on the small pokemon, Sneg growling as she decks it in the head with an Ice Punch, sending it dangerously close to fainting.

Sasha isn't going to let that happen though. As Minior lands near them, creating a crater and startling the Weedape, the trainer throws a pokeball at it. It wiggles around, before exploding out as the pokemon escapes it. Frustration tints her mind as she tosses another pokeball at the Gallon size creature, the larger than normal for it's species pokemon flowing into the ball. The fake blonde had no intention of letting the rather hard to find pokemon get away, especially a Gallon Size one, Sasha putting her foot on the ball in an attempt to keep the pokemon inside it.

And as the ball clicks, signaling a capture, the girl let's out a squeal of joy. After fixing up Sneg with a potion, she plugged the pokeball into the pokedex and scanned it.

"Weedape, the Grass Ape Pokemon. Known for scavenging food, and occasionally stealing it from the marketplaces. Evolves into Mandrape. This one is male. This one has the Scrappy Ability, allowing it to hit Ghost types with Normal and Fighting Type moves. Knows Tackle, Growl, Bullet Seed, and Double Kick."

Sasha let's out a whistle at that. While it's moves weren't too good now, she was certain she could teach it some more fighting type moves to help bolster it's arsenal and allow it to use that Scrappy Ability to the fullest. Not to mention the high attack stat on top of it and it's Gallon Size...she was going to make this pokemon into a fighting machine! But first...

She unleashed it out of it's pokeball, a red haze revealing the large than normal, around 3 feet tall, ape.

He glanced around in confusion for a second, expecting the two pokemon around Sasha to attack it. When she didn't after several moments, he simply stared up at her with his wide blue eyes.

'Cute.' Sasha thought to herself as she rubbed his hair, the grass type pokemon trying to look menacing, but couldn't stop the small blush running over his face. "My name is Sasha and I'm your new trainer. Here," She says, pulling out a potion from her pocket and spraying it onto the creature, healing his bruise on his face. Weedape let out a squeak of appreciation and Sasha smiled down at the pokemon. "Big and energetic, you'll make a fine battler. And I know you crave adventure, I can tell just by seeing how jittery you are." She says, the pokemon shaking impatiently, "Well, before I take you back to the Pokemon Center to get you checked out, why don't I give you a name? Hmmm, oh I know..."

"Sornyak. It means weed, because just like a weed you won't ever go away from a fight." She says, and he chirps in approval of the name. "Well, there we go. I'll take you back to the pokemon center with me, and you can join us in training tomorrow. We've got a week before we challenge the Gym Leader, and I want us to be at our strongest, alright?"

A loud screech of approval is her answer.

She returns him to his ball, before picking up Sneg and putting her on her shoulders, heading back to the pokemon center to rest up.

They had a long week of training ahead of them, and she had no intention of losing her first gym battle because of improper training.


	3. First Gym Battle!

**Chapter 3**

After a week of blood, sweat, and tears, Sasha believed that her and her team were ready to tackle their first Gym.

Sneg had grown in leaps and bounds since her first training session, her powder snow now quite powerful and more reminiscent of throwing a wave of frost at someone rather than a cool breeze. Her Ice Punch, while not very impressive for any Pokémon with a high attack stat, was great for a Smoochum, and her Signal Beam was able to carve its way partially into the bark of the tree.

Sasha was rather proud of her adorable little psychic.

Zvesda on the other hand, was a monster in itself. Its Rollout was now near instant, and the sheer size of it, made it a deadly weapon in its arsenal. Its Iron Head move was also completely mastered, allowing it to slam it's mighty (small) body into its opponents with crushing force.

All in all, she was rather happy with the little fallen star.

Sornyak on the other hand, well, she wasn't too sure about. He had mastered the moves he had, even being able to snipe some of the surrounding Snochic with his Bullet Seed, and had replaced his tackle with a Karate Chop, making him all the more useful in a fight (though it wouldn't be useful against the psychic type Pokémon they were facing). However, she wasn't sure if he was ready to evolve or not. It may have been his Gallon-size body, but the little monkey was far more built than his current growth should allow, which meant he was probably on the cusp of evolving already.

She would have to take great care to use him as a last resort only. While he wasn't a fighting type now, his evolution certainly was and if he evolved during the Gym fight, it would spell doom for the little Weedape. Not to mention the fact that evolving mid-battle was usually bad due to it aggravating any injuries that would have occurred in it. If he took something bad during the fight and evolved, it could cripple him for life.

Thus, this led to Sasha biting her nails in nervousness as she walked into the large purple building as even though she felt they were strong enough to face the challenges ahead, she was still incredibly nervous about the fight.

Her eyes wandered as she took in her surroundings.

It was dark within the building, incredibly so, with a few trainers either sitting around, or meditating, pokeballs flying around them and defying the laws of physics.

Being around this many psychic was uncomfortable enough, and brought up memories she'd rather keep repressed.

'Take a few deep breaths Sasha,' She thinks as she does so, 'Everything will be alright. Just fight a few Gym trainers, fight Yaga, and get out.'

Inhale.

Exhale.

She wasn't calmed down in the slightest as her team tore through the trainers, Sneg making short work of their pokemon before they finally met the Gym Leader.

"Well, I see you're one of those kids who left Zelenyy Town aren't you? Not as brunt as that little feller wearing the chain or that brat who talked so much crap. Why if she had been my Grandkid, I would have given ten of my best on her behind." The older woman says. She's rather short, with grey hair tied up in a bun, with one yellow eye looking at her challenger. She walked with a cane, slightly hunched over, and dressed in a large puffy brown jacket on, a pair of loose brown trousers, and brown shoes. She looked very much like what many would consider the standard image of a grandmother, if not for her missing eye, but the pokeballs floating behind her proved it. "Ah, but you, you're not exactly comfortable, here are you? I wonder why that is?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Sasha replies, the older woman letting out a laugh as she looks at the younger girl with amusement in her eye.

"You do know I could just take it out of your mind. It'd be easy, like that." She snaps her fingers, causing the girl to jump slightly. "Oh come on now, you don't believe those old tales about psychics being witches do you? I'm not going to throw you in my cauldron if you lose. But I might take that ridiculous fake blonde hair you have on your head. Seriously, did you really expect to be able to hide the fact that you have purple eyebrows? I mean are you even trying?"

Sasha blushes under the tongue lashing from the older woman, not really expecting to receive beauty advice from one such as her.

"Hey, contrary to popular belief I used to be quite the looker in my day." Sasha is startled as she feels the presence in her mind. "You're like an open book kid, I don't even have to plunge into your head to gather your thoughts."

"Listen, ma'am." The fake blonde says, her fists clenched in rage. "I don't like psychics for a reason, so will you kindly respect my privacy and leave anything with my mind alone."

"Does it have to do with that scar on your head?" Yaga tilts her head, "I can feel the residue on it. In fact, it feels quite familiar. Oh..." The older woman smiles, "You're his dau-"

Yaga is protected from the Powder Snow, her own psychic power blocking the potent Ice attack. Sneg looks warily at the older woman, as she didn't think that the human would be able to block her attack. Not that it mattered, she could sense the distress coming from her friend like blood to a bloodhound, and didn't take too kindly to someone trying to break her down.

"Feisty one aren't you. But what was I expecting from one of his brood?" The older woman says with a smirk, a click sound echoing through the room as her pokeball releases a small-lizard like pokemon, a Geek-o. The psychic type, with purple coloring for its stripes on a white body and a purple spiral on the lump on its back, crawls forward, standing by its trainers side. "If that's the way you want to be, fine. Just don't come crawling back to me when HE comes back. Let us begin, your move first trainer."

Spoiler: Geek-O

"Sneg, use Powder Snow!" The little Smoochum creates a chilling wall of cold air, and slams it into the Geek-O, instantly knocking it out...or so she thinks. The pokemon splits in two, as if it was moving rather quick. "Crap, it used double team! Smoochum, get in close and use Sweet Kiss, we can't afford to let it become too evasive!"

The small blonde runs forward, and attempts to land a smooch on its cheek, but it's no use. Geek-O, ducks down, before its tail gleams the shiny color of an Iron Tail, and slams it into her side. Sneg lets out a cry of pain as she's launched backwards, slamming into one of the walls of the arena.

"You're Smoochum's not looking too good kid." Yaga replies, "but then again, you are trying to challenge a Psychic type Gym leader with a Psychic type of your own. Not exactly the smartest thing to do."

"Says the woman who had a Psychic type use Iron tail. I bet even if I had brought along Dark, Bug, or Ghost types, you would've found a way around them." The smile on the older woman's face tells her all she needs to know. "Fine, you want to play dirty like that. Sneg, aim low with your powder snow, then get him with a Sweet kiss!" The Smoochum slowly gets up, her eyes filled with rage as she takes in the visage of the Geek-O, it's eyes half lidded as if it was merely bored with the fight.

She'd show him.

She aimed low with her Powder Snow, the Geek-O letting out a smug trill as it bent down low to jump out of the way...only to notice that its legs were frozen to the ground. Panic filled its eyes as it desperately tugged, but to no avail as Smoochum landed a kiss on its cheek, the Psychic types mind beginning to become distorted and confused from the move. "Finish him off with an Ice Punch!" Smoochum smiles as she charges up as much power as she can in her tiny fist, and nails it across the face. Being frozen in place and confused, the Geek-O is helpless as Sneg takes out her anger, frustration, and pain on the pokemon. As it's bruised body finally unfreezes, Yaga returns it to its pokeball.

"That was quite vicious. You're just like your father." She smiles as the girl's hate becomes practically palpable. "But let's see how you handle this one."

She unleashes her second and final pokemon...and it's a Drowzee.

A simple Kanto Drowzee.

"Is something wrong?" Yaga asks with a knowing smile as Sasha starts to hyperventilate, a slurry of memories flowing through her mind.

"She isn't going with you!"

"Like hell she isn't!"

"Let go of me!"

"Mommy?"

"It's okay honey, you'll just be staying with me from now on."

"Freeze!"

"Drowzee, teleport us out of here!"

"To think, that someone that came from one of our country's most powerful psychics, would be like you? Terrified at the sight of a Drowzee? It's pathetic, almost as pathetic as you not even being a psychic like him. He was a great one, trained by me personally, but you are just like he was when we first started out. I can only wait with baited breath for what you'll be like when you grow older. Probably just like your old man."

That comment shocks Sasha out of her thoughts, the younger girl glaring up at the older woman with hatred in her eyes. "I-I am never going to be like him. I don't care what you or anyone else has to say about it, but I'd rather die than be like him."

"Die? He was rich and powerful, and one of the head leaders of the United Psychics League before he made that stupid mistake of chasing after legends and dreams. Ugh, just like a brat to turn away something as good as that. But let's let this battle decide this. C'mon, you're a more potent trainer than the boy with the chain was, so fight me. If you hate me as much as I can see in your eyes, than fight me just like your father would!" She says, her Drowzee sending a Shadow Ball towards Sneg, the Smoochum managing to send it off course with a powerful Powder Snow. "Now that's more like it."

"Sneg, tear this little bastard apart." Sasha says, and Smoochum can't help but comply with the order, a smug smile on her face...that was shortly removed as her Forewarn ability screamed at her when the Drowzee teleported behind her. The Smoochum managed to turn fast enough due to her ability and nail the Drowzee in the face with a Signal Beam, but it was too little too late as the second Shadow Ball it had built up in its hands nailed Sneg in the chest, sending her sprawling across the arena floor. She lands a few feet away from her trainer, Sasha looking even more pissed as she picks up Sneg and returns her to her pokeball. She unleashes her Minior, Zvesda floating through the air in front of her, it's shell fully formed. "Zvesda, this little prick hurt Sneg." Zvesda bobbing in the air halted for a brief instant, before becoming more jagged, as if it was enraged. "Crush him."

Zvesda let's out a cry as it immediately creates a boulder using Rollout and launches itself at the Drowzee.

"Drowzee, use Brick Break." Yaga orders, almost lazily. The Drowzee looks smug as it shatters the ball of rock around the pokemon, nearly piercing its shell. "I'm slightly shocked that you would think that I wouldn't have fought other Rock or Steel Types before. I'm always prepared for any type against my pokemon, and even if you aren't facing my real team and only facing the newbies, I still believe in preparing for anything."

"Zvesda, confuse ray!" Sasha shouts, and Zvesda is all to happy to comply as the vengeful little meteor unleashes the confuse ray point blank, screwing with the Pyschic's ability to concentrate. "Iron Head, now!"

"Brick Break again!" Yaga shouts. The two slam into each other, Drowzee being hit with the Iron Head, while Zvesda is hit with the Brick Break. The Minior lets out a small cry as it collapses to the ground, a series of bruises on its body. Sasha returns him to his ball, taking care to look at the opposing Drowzee, which looked to be on its last leg.

"Sneg, Zvesda, you both did great." She whispers as she holds her pokeballs up to her lips, before pulling the third one from her waist. "And now it's up to you Sornyak."

The large Weedape lets out a loud cry as he's unleashed from his ball, the Drowzee backpedaling slightly, as while it's confused it can still recognize the threat against it. "Bullet Seed, aim for the eyes!"

"Dodge!" Yaga shouts, but her Drowzee is too confused to listen. The Weedape shoots out several seeds from its mouth, the Drowzee letting out a cry of pain as it clutches its eye.

"Karate Chop it's throat!" Sasha shouts, and Sornyak complies, getting in close before the Drowzee can recover. Yaga can only watch helplessly as her Drowzee is knocked out with a swift chop to the neck. She sighs as she pulls out her badge, the Mind Badge, and a large bit of cash out of her pocket and floats it over to Sasha, returning her Drowzee to its ball as she does so.

"There you go. You've earned it, though, I don't know what else I was expecting from my favorite student's daughter."

Sasha snatches the badge and cash and leaves as fast as she can.

She can practically hear the older woman's cackles as she heads to the Pokémon Center...


	4. Into The Forest

**Chapter 4**

 **Sneg (Smoochum) PoV**

 **1st Person**

I was quite worried about my trainer, as she had taken to becoming more aggressive and less cautious in her actions these last few days. The Gym leaders talk about her father must have ignited something within her, and I didn't dare look into her head to find out, not only because it wasn't proper of a lady like me to do that, but also because she respected her privacy dearly and had a festering hatred of psychics born of fear, one I didn't want turned against myself. As it stood, I would have to do something sooner or later, as she had gotten bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. If only she would let me soothe her mind.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" The Weedape asks, causing me to very hesitantly hold back from casting powder snow at him.

Oh yes, that monkey she brought along. Ugh, of all the pokemon she could've catched, why a fighting type? They were not as amazing as I am, nor as properly mannered. It was almost as bad as that bug type she had caught as she wandered through the Krosnyy Taiga (Forest), though at the very least, I understood why she did it. Weedle were very capable pokemon, even if they were bug types and their mind caused me physical pain to read, and were very protective of their trainers if trained right.

The fact that this one was shiny and a beautiful gold helped it's case as well.

"Hey. Hey. I'm talkin' to you!" Sornyak says, dragging my mind away from the privacy of my thoughts and into the real world, removing the one safeguard I had from turning that little overgrown monkeys head into an ice cube.

"Ugh, what do you want Sornyak? Can't you see I'm trying to watch our backs? It's hard enough to do in this forest with all the bug types around giving me an aching headache, I don't need an uncouth fool like you making it any worse." I state, pushing my hair up slightly. Just because I had to use such vulgar words wasn't any reason to denigrate myself to his level and not be absolutely fabulous. Of course, the dumb monkey get's mad at this, being the stupid ape he is.

"Don't go talkin' to me like your superior or nothin'! You know I can go kick your ass with these fightin' moves of mine!" He says, puffing his chest out. I roll my eyes in response, not even having to use my mind reading to know that he was simply stroking his own ego. His Gallon-size advantage had made him barely ever have to fight for anything in the wild, either his sheer intimidation or his physical advantage in fights driving most of his opponents off. Plus, the fact that he looked like he was about to evolve made anything preying on him more weary, since he could evolve and beat the stuffing out of them if they tried anything. "Hehehe, oh. I've seen your type in the wild, pretending like you don't like me or anything. Always calling me baka," He says, grinning at me, running his hands through his grassy pompadour, a sign of a true delinquent. "You're a tsundere, aren't you?"

"I am no type of dere you ruffian!" I took offense to that. I was no Hoenn Gardevoir, prancing around in those skirts of there's, flirting with human men and Gallades. I was a classy type of girl, a fine wine that needs to be sipped in small measures to get the full taste, a superior psychic type. Even if official competetive scenes and contests said differently, they simply hadn't met the right Jynx, but I would show them once I evolved. "Do you think I have some sort of crush on you? Get real, the only one I love is Sasha, and that's just as friends."

"And I'm sure she'll love me even more when I evolve into my highest evolution. Treetsar are known for our big..." He wiggles his eyebrows, and I let out a disgusted groan. "Hey, back me up on this Zvesda."

"Fat chance numbnut." Zvesda said, not giving a single shit as he floated behind his trainer.

"Yeah, asking him to back you up is an exercise in futility." I reply, causing a tick mark to appear on the monkey's forehead.

"Gah, who cares what he thinks." He says, waving the floating star pokemon off.

"You obviously did. Because you asked for his opinion." I reply, smirking as he get's even angrier. It was rather fun pissing the little monkey off. Truly, I was starting to see why the villain of that animated show Sasha had watched in the pokemon center got from annoying those foolish monkeys.

While I would have liked to hear his rant, the newest member of our group, a tiny shiny female weedle called Malen, interrupted us. She was a Strana variant, and so had a small bit of fur covering her golden body. "C-C'mon guys. Please don't fight." She says in a soft voice, popping out of Sasha's backpack. "We're family and just because you aren't Kakuna or Beedrill, doesn't mean I won't p-protect you all, and I know you'd do the same for me."

"You've only been here a couple days though, why are you gettin all comfy with us when we ain't even the same species?" Sornyak asks. The little weedle looks a tad uncomfortable around the gallon-size, thought I can detect that it's less from fear of his powers and more due to his sheer size in comparison.

"W-well we Weedle are very social pokemon. If I can't be with my other bugs in the forest, then you guys will just be my family. Besides, as a shiny, my color scheme made me less desirable for mating, so I would've been lonely if I hadn't come along." She says. A tense air of silence fills the area as my team and I walk through the Krosnyy Taiga, avoiding other bug type pokemon like the bright blue Caterpeter and the Dunsparce starting to molt and evolve. While I would have liked to do battle with them, Sasha had wanted to make it to the next town so we could restock on our equipment and have access to a pokemon center.

Spoiler: Caterpeter and Dunsparce Evolutions

While the Krosnyy Taiga wasn't filled with high level pokemon, it was still massive. And with the naturally cold region beginning to chill, a light snow fall had begun to drift down. While she did occasionally come by other trainers, either camping out, catching pokemon, or trying to battle others (in which I of course, decimated the competition), it was still a long chilling journey, and with the cold starting to settle in, some of the more dangerous pokemon could come out.

Of course, Arceus decided to mock me by allowing a large presence to appear on the edge of my senses. It was like I was in a dream as I turned towards the strange pokemon looking at me from the forest, it's bright green eyes gazing at me, a tiny pulsating verdant halo over it's head, smooth green crystals covering parts of it's pitch black body. I could barely control the actions of my body, time seeming to slow down as I looked at the thing, my eyes watering and my teeth tittering as I beheld it's alien form.

"What are you?" I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me. The thing tilts it's head, before pointing with one of it's floating green arm, pitch black fingers pointing towards my trainer. My eyes glance towards her, a soft green glow coming from her pocket. When my eyes look back at the human child-sized creature, it sends me images. None of them comprehensible to my mind, instructions that hurt to think about leaving me breathless as I stare back at it.

It leaves, not even uttering a word, or even a cry common to pokemon.

As if it was a ghost.

"Sneg. Sneg. SNEG!" My trainer yells, grabbing my attention. "Are you alright?"

I nod, my trainer looking at me with apprehension, and the rest of my friends looking at me with worry, as if I was the only one who saw that.

...Was I the only one who saw that?

I shake my head as I leave those thoughts behind. Whatever happened, whether it be a hallucination or an actual occurrence, it mattered little now. All I had to do was follow my trainer, be the best companion I could be, and become the best Jynx this world had ever seen.

Either way, I didn't have time to think on such things, as my trainer came across several strange looking trainers surrounding one of her friends, his pokemon obviously in terrible condition if the blood leaking down one of their faces was any indication.


End file.
